Seija Kijin
"Bold to assume that I won't have the last laugh." General Information Seija Kijin is an Amanojaku who lives in the Shining Needle Castle. She made her debut as the Stage 5 Midboss and Boss and also Stage 6 miniboss of Double Dealing Character. Seija is also the main character of the spinoff game, Impossible Spell Card. Counting those two games, she’s had an antagonistic role four times, including the Rin Satsuki arc and the overturn arc. Personality Seija can be calm and polite one minute, then she could be grumpy, or even acting insane. Her mental instability is only a part of her. When she acted innocent in the overturn arc, she said she just wanted a quiet life, which may have been true to her deep down inside her heart. Aside from that, she isn’t the nicest person, as she sometimes has fun while bullying Lumina. Her negative feelings for Lumina were most likely caused by what happened with the two of them in the overturn arc. Seija does have a very kind side to her, which is mostly seen when she’s taking care of Sukuna or hanging out with Sho. Abilities Seija is able to turn over anything into its opposite state. This can be seen in her Spell Cards that flip the screen horizontally, vertically, and 180 degrees. Story Seija was the one who originally found the Miracle Mallet. Once she realized it contained the power to realize her ambition, she sought out an inchling named Sukuna Shinmyoumaru, as inchlings are the only ones able to use it. In order to draw Sukuna to her own side, she made up a story about how the inchling race was humiliated for ages, blaming the humans for their downfall. She got Sukuna to agree with her plan. Seija is the main protagonist and only playable character in Impossible Spell Card. Following the events of Double Dealing Character, she has become a wanted amanojaku in Gensokyo. There have been signs saying that whoever captures her wins a reward, resulting in characters like Kagerou Imaizumi and Raiko Horikawa trying to capture her. Since Seija has become a rebel, the youkai decide to use spell cards that are considered impossible to dodge, but Seija is determined to not give up and decides to cheat using items. Later on however, Mamizou Futatsuiwa confronts her and says that the tengu (presumably Aya Shameimaru and Hatate Himekaidou) have taken notice of her and have written up a newspaper about her mischief. This causes stronger youkai and humans such as Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, and Youmu Kompaku to try and capture her. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru also confronts her and declares that she should return the remainder of the Mallet's magic and that they've lost the war that occurred during Double Dealing Character. Seija believes that she can use her cheating magic to conquer Gensokyo. Sukuna states that they ought to surrender because she has had enough. Since Seija goes against her will, Sukuna goes against Seija and gets others to capture her, becoming one of the many to try and stop Seija. Seija’s first major appearance in the recent plot was in the Rin Satsuki arc where she willingly helped Rin instead of being manipulated. When Rin was defeated, she waited a while, then took matters into her own hands. Seija hid behind two other identities; Sagume, whom she disguised as, and the Messenger, who played warnings on televisions to make them fear her. Cirno found out almost immediately, which resulted in Seija trapping her in the depths of mementos. While pretending to be Sagume, she teamed up with Nyx and Ameno-Sagiri, who were both oblivious to her true identity. In the finale, Seija faked her death and waited for the heroes to kill Nyx. She made a comeback, making a deal with Mystia to have control over her and her friends, such as Wriggle and Daiyousei. She manipulated all of them to torment Lumina and eventually take her away from the others. After about a week, Lumina was saved, and Mystia and her friends stopped their evil ways. Seija tried getting help from Sho, but he eventually left her as well. For the finale, Seija’s true identity was finally revealed to everyone, where she finally revealed her motives and had a change of heart. All she wanted to do was make Nisemono proud, because she wanted to feel loved just like Aya and Shion. Relationships Sukuna Shinmyoumaru Seija initially approached Sukuna Shinmyoumaru to persuade her to use the Miracle Mallet for her own ends. In order to do so, she falsified a history of the inchlings to turn the girl against society. It’s been years since then, and Seija is now a guardian of Sukuna. Benben and Yatsuhashi Though no dialogue is exchanged between them, Seija appears to understand the heroine when they mention that a koto or biwa tsukumogami told them about her plan. As they all have the same objective, it is likely that they know each other. However, Seija's reaction implies that she didn't realize the extent of the "payment" of the Miracle Mallet's power - that is, changing many objects into tsukumogami without the user intending to do so. Shion Yorigami Shion has been one of Seija’s friends for a long time. She cares about her almost as much as her other friends. Nisemono Dearukoto Seija was a former assistant of Nisemono. She desired to continue Nisemono's legacy in a way. Rin Satsuki Seija willingly and intentionally helped Rin Satsuki during the repeating history incident. She believed in Rin's words and ideologies. Metal Shine Seija manipulated Metal Shine’s mind and corrupted her, using her distorted desires to create a palace. Metal Shine would have died if she wasn’t a robot. King Dedede Seija is very helpful to Dedede, giving advice to him whenever he needs it. But her advice doesn’t usually end with good things happening. Sho Minazuki Sho and Seija worked together in the overturn arc after Nyx and Ameno-Sagiri were defeated. After he stopped helping her, he hated her, but after the chapter ended, they became good friends. She secretly loves him.Category:Story Category:Rin Satsuki Followers Category:Stage Five Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Metaverse User Category:Palace Owners Category:Neutral